


Peppermint Kisses

by mixtapemily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, jisung just cries because he’s worried, literally the fluffiest thing I have written in my life, not even really angst, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapemily/pseuds/mixtapemily
Summary: Jisung thinks Chenle drinks way too much peppermint tea, but he can't stop wondering if his kisses taste like peppermint, too.





	Peppermint Kisses

"Chenle, that is your third cup of peppermint tea today," Jisung sighed as he watched his best friend emerge from the kitchen with yet another full mug.

"And?" The shorter boy said as he licked at the dollop of whipped cream on top of the hot tea.

"Maybe you should drink some water? I don't know, just make sure you're staying hydrated," Jisung said with a pout as Chenle settled down on the couch beside Jisung and cuddled into his side.

"But it smells like Christmas, and makes me feel all warm and happy inside," Chenle spouted as he took a sip from the cup.

Chenle's eyes flowed as the warm liquid slid down his throat and his eyes danced about the Christmas decorations meticulously placed around the dorm. Jisung doesn't think there are many things sweeter than this imagery of Chenle at this moment in time. Jisung thinks that the only thing that could be better than this is the taste of Chenle's lips as the flavor of peppermint clings to them.

Jisung so badly just wants to cup the boys cheeks and find out if his lurking suspicions are true. He knows better than to act on his urges, though. No matter how bad he just wants to kiss the living day lights out of Chenle he has to respect the boy. 

Chenle always talks about how he dreams his first kiss will be. He always talks about how he wants it to be with someone he cares about so deeply that when it happens he can't imagine ever being with someone else. The idea of his first kiss is so special and Jisung can't ruin that for Chenle. Jisung has to respect that he just isn't the right person. That no matter how much the boy warms his heart that he probably doesn't warm Chenle's in the same way.

Jisung is okay with this. He just wants Chenle to be happy; and if him not getting to kiss Chenle and letting Chenle drink way more peppermint tea than is good for his health is a part of that, then by golly he's going to do that.

"Sungie your staring," Chenle giggled as he watched the boy finally come out of his dazed state of deep thought.

"Sorry, Hyung," Jisung sputtered out as he felt a deep blush settle into his cheeks.

"Yah, stop that! Now, start the movie so that we can cuddle, I'm cold," Chenle pouted. Jisung never found Chenle to be cuter than he had in that exact moment in time.

"O-okay," Jisung stuttered as he pulled himself away from Chenle's grip and went to go start How the Grinch Stole Christmas on the DVD player. "But don't expect me to pause the movie when your bladder decides it can no longer hold all of that tea," Jisung teased as he grabbed a blanket, draping it over both of their bodies as they snuggled back together.

•••

Jisung's eyes were glued to the television where the Grinch began to cut his Santa suit from the red fabric when he felt a soft tap against his shoulder.

"Jisung," Chenle whispered in a tone that Jisung was much to familiar with.

"No."

"Did you just tell your Hyung, 'no'?" Chenle screeched.

"Shh, this is the best part," Jisung whined as he was missing the song due to Chenle.

"But I have to use the restroom," Chenle whined back in return as he began to shift around due to starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not pausing it," Jisung quietly responded as he tried to listen to what was left of the song.

"Jisung-"

"Look, now we've practically missed the whole song, so just go, you brat," Jisung muttered as he shoved the smaller boy from the couch.

Chenle stuck his tongue out at Jisung as he stood up and proceeded to walk toward the bathroom. While waiting for him to return, Jisung rewind the film back to beginning of the musical number and pausing it.

"If you don't confess to him soon, I'm going to strangle you," Renjun nonchalantly spouted as he walked past the doorway with a cup of coffee, undoubtedly for Jaemin.

As a lack of response came from Jisung the older boy stopped and turned to the younger boy, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wow, I really expected to use your usual retort of 'I don't like him that way'," Renjun mused as he took a sip from the mug before grimacing and spitting it back into the cup. Yeah, definitely Jaemin's coffee.

"I'm scared, Hyung," Jisung whispered as he felt his palms become sweaty. "He's my best friend, and if he doesn't feel that way about me I can't even imagine what that could do to our friendship."

"You're joking, right? I know you're eyesight isn't the best, but have you seen the way that boy looks at you?" Renjun chuckled as he looked at the oblivious boy.

"He looks at me like he cares about me. I didn't think that meant anything really, it's practically the same way Mark looks at Donghy- Oh my god! Mark likes-"

"Shut up, Maknae. Do you want the entirety of SM Entertainment to know," Renjun choked out between heavy bouts of laughter.

Before Jisung could say anything else they heard the bathroom door open. Before Renjun quickly rushed away, he threw Jisung a knowing look.

"I knew you would restart the scene," Chenle smugly said as he pushed Jisung down and laid on top of him, snuggling his head against the others chest.

"Lele, get off of me, please," Jisung wheezed out as he tried to push the boy off of him so that they could both return to their sitting position.

"Nah, I'm pretty cozy," Chenle mused as he smiled up at Jisung.

Jisung takes it back. He doesn't care if Chenle doesn't like him back. He doesn't care if their friendship becomes awkward, because he just needs to try. Jisung doesn't know if he could live with himself he doesn't at least try.

Jisung quickly sits up pulling Chenle with him. His hands cup around Chenle's cheeks, thumbs resting against his sharp cheekbones as he gently placed his lips against the older boy's. Even though the kiss was short lived it tasted exactly how he expected it to. As Jisung pulled away and ran his tongue against his slightly dry lips there the taste was. The ever so gentlest hint of peppermint.

Jisung's eyes slowly opened as the reality of what he had just done began to process in his brain. Panic. That's all that was coursing through Jisung's body as he quickly pushed himself away from Chenle and he felt his eyes begin to well with tears.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I-I know you w-wanted your first kiss to be special a-and I ruined i-it! I'm sorry!" Jisung rushed out as the first couple tears broke through and his throat became tight.

"Hey, no. No no no," Chenle whispered as he grasped onto Jisung's cheeks. "Sungie, don't cry, please," he continued as he wiped the already shed tears away from the boy's rosy cheeks.

"I ruined everything!"

"Who said you ruined everything?" Chenle stroked the hair along Jisung's nape as he lent his forehead against the others.

"Y-you wanted you first kiss to be sp-special-"

"And who said you didn't make it special?" Chenle spoke with so much concern and love in his voice as he stared into Jisung's eyes.

"You wanted it to be with someone you like-like," Jisung forced out and Chenle's heart hurt. Jisung's eyes were full of so much grief and Chenle only wanted them to be full of happiness.

"And who said I don't like-like you, Park Jisung?" Chenle questioned as his thumb traced along Jisung's bottom lip.

"Hyung-"

"Can I kiss you, Sungie?" Chenle asked as he looked into Jisung's eyes.

With a gentle nod of Jisung's head, the two boy's lips met in what would be the second of just many for them.

"You taste like peppermint," Jisung giggled out as he tucked hair behind Chenle's ear. "I like it. It feels like home."

"Ah, so now you appreciate my peppermint tea, you jerk," Chenle giggled out as he began to litter Jisung cheeks in little kisses before landing another kiss into Jisung's lips.

"So you stopped being such a baby, Maknae?" Jisung and Chenle broke their kiss to look at the two boys in the doorway.

"Renjun spit in your coffee," Jisung told Jaemin as he watched the boy next to him noticeably pale

"You what?" Jaemin yelled as his face became red with irritation.

"It's not what-"

"Renjun, just run," Chenle said as he watched the smaller boy begin to run away.

"Why would you do that, you monster!"

Chenle's eyes scrunched up as his head tilted back and a loud, boisterous laughter filled the air. Jisung couldn't help himself as he pulled Chenle in for another kiss, smiling against the others lips and the taste of peppermint still lingered.

"I could really get used to your peppermint kisses."

"I could really get used to you."


End file.
